Electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet, and the like, provide various useful functions to users through varied applications. Therefore, the electronic devices have developed as devices that provide varied types of information in addition to a voice call function, through providing various functions. In particular, the electronic device is equipped with a camera, and provides a function of capturing an image using the camera.
When the electronic device that provides an image capturing function captures an image using a camera, a photographic composition of an image is determined based on the intention of a user (i.e., a capturer of the image) of the electronic device.
As described above, a photographic composition of an image is determined by a capturer of the image and thus, a subject that is captured is aware of a composition of its image after the image is captured.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.